Magic on the Dancefloor
I- The Announcement Tsunami rapped the podium lightly to get the student's attention. Their chatters and side conversations instantly calmed down, and all looked at Tsunami. She shot a hard glare to silence any stray noises. Tsunami picked up her speech scroll, cleared her throat and spoke, "It is our greater honor that we all welcome you here. Now our staff has worked long and hard to present you with something gra-" Sunny cut off Tsunami, and shrieked, "The Jade Mountain Academy is having a prom!" The crowd went nuts. The Jade Winglet, who had wanted to return to the Academy for a short period of time, jumped up and hugged each other. Unsurprisingly, there was a ton of screaming, jumping, and laughing. Sunny stepped down from the podium, and Tsunami glared at her. She was furious about cutting her off. In the middle of the chaos, Kinkajou was so excited that she puked all over the floor. Now, the whole crowd stared at the little RainWing with looks of utter disgust. Most stepped back from the pool of barf, while Moon carried the cause of it to the lake to clean up. Turtle, who had unfortunately volunteered to be a janitor for a bit, curled up in disgust. He eventually picked up a bucket and broom, and wiped away at the bile. Starflight whispered over to Glory (who wanted to see how the school was doing), "I never knew your subjects were so vomit-y." Glory whispered back, "Well, this is new." Sunny sighed. How was she going to finish her announcement? II - The DJ As soon as the students, minus Kinkajou, were all reassembled, Sunny continued her news "We already have some committees set. For example, the food and decor has been taken care of." A few SeaWings beamed proudly, and a few RainWings flapped joyously. Sunny scanned through the checklist, which had all but one item crossed off. "We need a DJ," she stated. With those words came a "AW YEAH!". The dragonets realized that this was Onyx, who was eagerly shoving her way through the crowd. When she got to the front row, the only dragon that was in her way was Turtle. Onyx glared at him, which made the anxious SeaWing especially nervous. Onyx tackled Turtle, bucket water splashing all over his face. She brushed dirt off of her shoulder and got up on stage. "I wanna be DJ!" she squealed, "Look at my albums!" "Where did you get those?" a skeptic Glory asked. "Not important," she grunted, "Now sign me up!" Sunny examined the albums. Oh dear, she thought, This isn't prom music. The stack of albums consisted of heavy metal and rock. "I'm sorry Onyx, but I'm not sure those are right for the dance," she sighed. "What do you mean? This is the best music out there!" Onxy growled. "Onyx, nothing against your music. But we need more slow dance and dance-pop music," Sunny said, "Perhaps you could get that." "Fine, fine. But I get to play one song I like from these albums." "Deal!" Onyx snickered. Even though she was not going to play the songs she loved, she still got to have the best job of the dance. A fazed Turtle saw Onyx coming and ran away from the large SandWing. She gave him a serpentine smile, which made him recoil even more. Onyx cackled. This school really was the place for her. III - The Preparation As soon as Kinkajou was back on her feet and insisting that she was OK, the preparations were started. The dragons tried ribbons and streamers everywhere. The rainbow of colors brightened up the dull cave. And they seemed to brighten up the dragons, too, who started to get waaayyy too hyped up. The RainWings turned gaudy neon colors, while the SeaWings flashed their scales brightly. "They better not do that at the dance," Tsunami and Glory said at the same time. Luckily, the zealous dragons calmed down. Soon, the room looked well put together. RainWings had brought in flower boxes and decorative fruit, while the SeaWings brought bowls to put the food in, carved by their artisans. Some NightWings joined in, and added lanterns, which they lit themselves, and an IceWing left a moon globe to plant in the ground. Paintings from the art cave were hung up on the walls. As each winglet went to the history cave for lessons, Webs handed out a notecard that read: Rules Of The Dance # No fighting or injuring anyone else. We are not liable for that. # There will be outsiders, dragons not from Jade Mountain. Please be kind to them. # Take a reasonable amount of food, so others can have some. # Be kind to those running the event, and the chaperons all around you. It takes a lot of patience to be one of those! # You may leave early with permission # Have Fun! :) -Sunny The students carefully read over the rules. Those who were orderly knew that they would obey them. On the contrary, the rebellious students were already figuring out how to break them. Webs sighed. No one was going to pay attention in class today. IV - The Gossip In the prey center, the gossip rose over the squeals of the prey. One couldn't go within earshot of the room without hearing things like, "I heard Changbai is going out with Alba!" "Onyx is such a loner. I bet she became a DJ to avoid people asking her out!" "Marsh is so skittish. I wonder if he'll even go to the dance." "I'm wary about those outsiders. What if they're awful dragons?" That last question was something the founders of the school were pondering as well. What if the outsiders were murderers? Starflight decided to call a "teacher's conference", while Fatespeaker watched over the bustling dragonets in the prey center. "How can we be sure if the dragons coming aren't coming to harm the students? What if they're complete psychos?" Starflight stuttered. "Some of the students are complete psychos," Tsunami muttered under her breath. "Oh my gosh, Starflight," Sunny replied, "I think we'll be able to tell whose going to be a murderer. But we'll turn any dragon like that down." Glory butted in, "Yeah, Staflight, who did you think was gonna come? Queen Scarlet?" Starflight open his mouth, and closed it. With that, the meeting was dismissed. Fleeting words were heard across the day. Many dragons ended the day a bit more knowledgeable about the dragons that they were forced to live with. Dragons were rushing up to the dragons that were spoken about, and more drama was started. Most of them just blushed a lot, and politely told them to go away. But, for some of the most fired-up students, there was fire, venom, and who knows what else. Luckily, no one was injured. At the end of the day, though, some subjects of gossip were wearing paper bags on their heads. Morning broke, and the dragons eagerly spilled out of their beds. It was time to prepare. V - The Makeovers Queen Coral came to the school that morning. She took all the dragonets to a place where they could get prepped for the dance. Coral carried Anemone on her back, which made her turn as red as a SkyWing with embarrassment. Auklet squeaked at her mortified sister. The store was called Pearl's Pearls, a rather uncreative name. Pearl, the dragon in Coral's council who kept the jewels, had a tacky smile arched across her face. "Hello, Your Majesty!" she beamed, "Have you brought in some students?" "Yes, Pearl," she replied, "They are having a dance." She grinned at Anemone, who groaned. "Wonderful!" the SeaWing shrieked. She then leaned in and whispered, "This one's on the house. For the queen." Pearl bowed. Coral still left a tip in her jar, a stack of gold coins. Pearl gaped at Queen Coral, who winked at her. "Stay together!" Coral shouted. Too late. Dragons of all colors were streaking across the store, a curious site for the other dragons shopping there. Luckily, Queen Coral caught up with them, and they all stopped. Coconut was missing, but Fatespeaker and Tsunami, who were chaperoning, found him sleeping across a few shelves. Tsunami shook the RainWing awake, and he mumbled a bit. Queen Coral picked up a bag made of dried seaweed, and the students began plopping jewels into the bag. As soon as they were done, the group made their way into the fitting room. Most of the female dragons stocked themselves with bracelets, necklaces, and gems on their horns, made from various jewels. They twirled in admiration at themselves in the mirror. Males wore slightly less bracelets, and also hung things from their horns. A few of the students even wore earrings. Qibli replaced his amber teardrop with a diamond stud, which made him look even more handsome. Umber and Moon though so, and both ran out of the room to shriek. The same thing happened when Winter came out wearing blue jewels, which glistened in the sunlight pouring in the room. Winter admired himself in the mirror, and Umber and Moon nearly fainted. It took a moment for them to register that they were on the floor. "It's weird we have the same crushes," Moonwatcher whispered. "Yeah," Umber whispered back, "We better get some jewels on before we look like peasants." The two friends giggled. Winter straightened out his gems. Qibli scooted in next to him and beamed. "Pretty boy," he commented, "The mirror may now be your best friend." "SHUT UP!" Winter screamed. He knew Qibli was trying to get under his skin, but Winter was that kind of dragon who couldn't take a joke. "Alright, we're going!" Fatespeaker shouted. All but one of the students was out, and it was easy to figure out who this one was. "ONYX!" Tsunami screeched, "GET OUT OF THERE! WE'RE GOING!" Coolly, the SandWing just said back, "Yeah, whatever, I'll meet you there." She was trying to figure out what black jewerly fit her the most. "Fine!" Tsunami snarled. VI - The Homecoming Back home, the students were veeeeery careful with the jewels adorned on their bodies. At the prey center, some took extra effort not to get themselves bloody. No SeaWings went in the lake that afternoon. Anemone was still quite fazed over having her mother there. At the library, she poured out her frustrations to Ostrich, the scrawny SandWing in her winglet. Ostrich was always a good listener. Anemone ranted, "OF ALL DRAGONS, MY MOTHER HAD TO BE THE ONE TO COME WITH US! IT COULD'VE BEEN ANYONE, BUT IT WAS HER! HOW HUMILIATING! I DON'T THINK I'LL EVER RECOVER FROM THAT!" "SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Starflight hissed. Anemone was embarrassed once again, for had forgotten that she was in the library. "This is just me, but I would be happy if my mother came to this with me," Ostrich replied, "I haven't seen her since she handed me over to my dad to solely take care of. I was told she was a kindhearted dragon, a perfect mother. But, she got really ill, and needed immediate medical help." "I'm so sorry," Anemone said, "She sounded like a great mother." "I bet so, too," Ostrich sighed, a distance and wistful look in her eye. Anemone could see tears forming, but being forced back. Suddenly, the little SeaWing felt like a jerk. She had complained about her own mother, who was among the most caring dragons in Pyrrhia. Sure, maybe she was super embarrassing and overprotective, but was still better than having no mother. Poor Ostrich. An hour before the dance, the students checked out the dancefloor. The room, which was normally some spare room, was now party central. Mahogany tables were set up, plates of tribal delicacies sprawled across them. The paintings hanging brightened the mood of the slate walls. Some RainWings were already sneaking fruit from the fruit bowl. But what amazed the dragons the most was the stereo system. This was a breakthrough for the era, a new technology that had been discovered mere months ago. Starflight piped up, "This stereo is powered by a new energy source. It's called 'electricity'. Scavengers originally discovered it, but recently, a NightWing scientist named Brainstorm discovered a way to manipulate it. It started with the NightWings, but now all the tribes have access to this stunning new technology." Starflight puffed up with pride. The NightWings had very few to be proud of as of now. They'd lost their home, their queen, and their secret. Worse, the other tribes had very bitter feelings against them for lying to them all this time. But, the NightWings had not lost their impeccable science community. Now, the world loved the NightWings. Temporarily. Onyx set up her disks. She was decked in black jewelry: chokers, bracelets, necklaces, you name it. Most noticiable were the rings on her horns, thick obsidian in the shape of a hexagon. A still-scarred Turtle stuttered,"You look p-pretty, Onyx." "Thanks, Pipsqueak," she replied, "Now, get on the floor before the music starts." Turtle scrambled away, while Onyx waited for the dance to begin. This was going to be the time of her life! VII - The Start The rest of Jade Mountain's students poured in. Unlike their behavior during the shopping spree, they walked in in a quite orderly fashion. In came the outsiders. Between them and the students, the room was a rainbow of scales-reds and oranges, greys/whites, blues/greens, pale gold, and more. Most of the dragons who weren't from the academy were adults, dragon couples who had already decided to spend their lives together. They had come to have fun and forget about live for a while. Scooting into position, they awaited the words that were hoped for by all. And then, those words came. Conversations stopped when Tsunami stepped on the platform. She had ditched her original speech, and she decided to wing it. "HELLO, ALL, AND WELCOME TO JADE MOUNTAIN!" Tsunami bellowed,"We are so glad to have you on our campus today! Have fun, and follow the rules. I hope your night is truly magical! Now, let's get dancing, you slackers!" Riptide and Whirlpool both giggled. Tsunami had brought them both with her as her dates, after they had nearly fought to the death. All eyes were on Onyx as she turned on her stereo and placed the CD in the slot. Then, the fun began. Loud, blasting music filled across the room, and dragons grabbed their partners. The song was a favorite among most. In the middle, Qibli did a bit of a breakdance. Everyone applauded him. So, the dances went on during the night, with no interruption. Well, maybe once, when someone's shotglass broke on the floor. That part of the floor was cleared, and Turtle had to pick up the bits. But after that, the dancing continued. While everyone was having a gay old time, Fatespeaker held enrollments for Jade Mountain Academy. There would be spots open in the coming months. A flood of dragonets scribbled their names out, wanting to know the experience of school. Suddenly, the music was not all happy and gaudy anymore. It was a slowdance! Onyx snickered as everyone rushed to their partners. This was the first of three of the night. IIX - The Final Dance It was the end of the night. Dragons were weary, some passed out on the floor. Some had fallen into food comas after raiding the snack bar. Onyx, still awake as ever, had gotten the change to play one of her songs while everyone was eating. She was honestly not tired at all, as she had pulled some all-nighters before. "Alright, folks, last dance of the night. Grab your partners, 'cause this is a SLOWDANCE!" Onyx shouted through the mic. She fingered on of the CDs, and the song "All of Me", performed by a famous SandWing artist, came on. At the same time, Qibli and Winter asked Moon to dance with her. She had danced with them both on the other two dances, and now, they were battling for her affection for the last. "Three moons, Moon, decide!" Turtle shouted. "I can't choose between you two!" she shrieked, and flew out of the room. "That escalated quickly," Turtle mumbled. "Great. Now I have no one," Winter snarled. "Winter, I've been meaning to ask you something," Qibli said. "What now?" Winter growled. "How about we dance?" A shocked Winter didn't know what to say. Although Winter always showed resentment to Qibli (he wanted Moon for himself!), he had always thought he was pretty attractive. The word Winter could choke out was "Y-yes" ---- The two dragons, arm in arm, made their way to the floor. Before the dance, Jade Mountain had taught a class on ballroom dancing, so that none of the students would be embarrassed when the slowdances came. It was optional, but fortunately, both Qibli and Winter took it. Though Qibli was wiry, he was graceful, soaring across the dance floor with a blushing Winter. And Winter was a naturally graceful dragon, talons always moving in the right way. Turtle gasped when he saw the two of them, and smiled, for the chemistry was perfect. On the side, Umber commented, "The two hottest dragons finally hooked up." The dance was enchanting, and dragons who were dancing were still stealing glances at Winter and Qibli. Winter, who would normally freak out in this situation, kept his calm. In this moment, he didn't care about what his parents though, or really, what everyone thought. All that mattered was love. Soon, the music stopped, and across the dancefloor, everyone applauded Onyx. She grinned at the crowd, while Tsunami handed her a few coins. This was her payment for the night, something the two did not argue over. Onyx walked off, admiring her new pay. Winter turned back to Qibli, who was cuddling him. He tried to avoid Icicle's shrewd gaze, so he just stared hypnotically into Qibli's onyx eyes. Peering closer, he noticed Qibli was moving towards him, until his mouth touched Winter's. Winter panicked. He wanted this! But why was it so strange, so sudden? Winter decided to lean in and let Qibli kiss him. It was the most memorable part of the dance. IX - Epilogue After the dance, Moon was relieved. She had gotten word that Qibli and Winter had hooked up. Sure, Moon thought that they were both really attractive, but what a weight that their love was! Now, she was free. Moon did not have to worry about anyone liking her, or worrying when doing anything. She could finally be herself. But there was one thing that Moon wondered. Why was Kinkajou looking at her like that? End Category:Content (BoneTheSandwing) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Genre (Romance)